


Why's It Called A Sleepover If You Don't Sleep?

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [129]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kid Sides, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompts: I'm kind of in the mood for some platonic everyone! Could I request something like a board game/card game night scenario with everybody in either a canon setting or maybe a highschool/college au (whatever you feel like, I just want to see them all happy 🥺🥺) and Hi! I hope your prompts are open (if not feel free to ignore this!) Maybe middle school aged Anxceit? (Platonic or Romantic) If you do this thanks!
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Why's It Called A Sleepover If You Don't Sleep?

“But I hate monopoly!” Roman whined, throwing himself dramatically over the couch. Logan just shrugged and kept on setting the board up while Patton helped his dad make the popcorn and set the snacks into bowls for his friends. Sleepover night was always a high energy affair, and Virgil was starting to show signs of tiredness already. He leaned into Janus’ side, blinking heavily while Logan and Roman bickered, hugged his friend’s arm tight to his chest and sighed silently when Janus wrapped an arm around his back in return, the firm embrace as grounding as it ever was. 

They exchanged quiet smiles while the noise continued around them, unmoving even when Remus returned from the bathroom and vaulted onto the couch to sit upside down next to Janus and immediately start talking his ear off, smacking obnoxiously on his jawbreaker and laughing it off when Logan primly informed him he was probably going to lose all of his teeth. Virgil huffed softly at the thought as Remus started to list all of the benefits of such an outcome one by one (including but not limited to; no longer having to eat the crusts on bread, getting a set of gold or cyanide-hiding fake teeth, and some rather more x-rated ideas that Patton’s dad just sighed at). 

Monopoly went as well as usual, which was to say that- while Virgil and Patton were out pretty quickly and instead moved on to making up a funny story with the dog and the thimble, and Remus gamely stuck to his quest of getting all the properties with letters of his own name- the battle between Logan, Roman and Janus was beyond fierce and ended abruptly when Remus outed Janus for cheating. Again. They mutually agreed (aka Patton loudly decided for them so they’d stop arguing) to finish with the game and go on to movie watching, settling in comfortably while tempers simmered down and Patton’s dad bid them all goodnight. 

And from then they were unsupervised. It was a Friday night, they were kids in the prime of their sleepover years, and Patton’s dad had invested in some high quality ear plugs. The night had just begun.

Over the course of the next few hours Remus nearly lost a tooth in a pillow fight with Roman; Patton span on the spot so much he nearly fainted, but retained his title from the last week; Roman’s switch was kindly donated to Virgil to play on while the rest of the monsters- Janus included- ran wild until well past midnight. 

But there was one tradition that had to be observed once the sugar highs wore off and that was truth or dare. They’d exhausted almost all of the dare possibilities over the past six months of the school year of sleepovers, but everyone knew (apart from Remus, he was desperate for anyone to enable him to do wild things like in the movies) that the _real_ goal was to get the juicy gossip out of each other. 

Each boy curled into his space, spread over the living room in their sleeping bags. Logan had the big couch, Janus and Virgil shared a massive double airbed, Roman took the small couch and Remus and Patton had claimed the double mattress this week, topping and tailing only because Remus had wriggled around so much, initiating and promptly losing several tickle fights, that he’d ended up completely turned around. 

“Truth or dare, Logan?” Roman asked, picking the last of the gummy worms out of the bowl. All eyes turned to Logan, who rolled his eyes but pretended to think about it. 

“Truth, I suppose,” he replied, getting comfortable against the pillows. “But nothing bad!”

“Ooh-”

“ _No_ Remus, you’re not allowed to ask anymore, remember?” Janus cut in quickly, to Logan’s visible relief. “How about, um, if you had to date anyone in our year, who would you date?” 

A chorus of ‘ooh’s and ‘ew’s met the question, but they all fell quiet when Logan pursed his lips. 

“Probably... one of you?” He suggested. “It would be strange to share my life with anyone else.”

Patton nodded his agreement, clapping his hands together, but Roman pouted. “No you have to choose! Which one of us?” 

Virgil threw a cushion at him. “Shut up, he doesn’t have to choose, that’s unfair.”

“Fine, but now its your turn. Truth or-”

“Truth, duh. Is it gonna be-”

“Who do you like?!” Patton burst out, clapping a hand over his mouth after blurting the question out. “Oh gosh, sorry. It’s just- you said three weeks ago you thought you kinda liked someone and I’ve been trying to figure it out ever since!”

Cheers accompanied Virgil’s pained groan, and even Logan chuckled when he threw himself down and grabbed a pillow to hide his head. They forgot to wait for his answer when Remus discovered a smooshed chocolate on the floor and shoved it in his mouth, prompting Patton to lunge at him and try and get him to spit it out. Virgil caught Janus’ eye when he resurfaced, and he snorted when Janus made a face, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. Crisis averted. 

For now. 


End file.
